Question: $\left(3x - 4\right)\left(-4x - 9\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 3x \cdot \left(-4x - 9\right) - 4 \cdot \left(-4x - 9\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -12x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -12x^2 + \left( -27x + 16x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -12x^2 - 11x + \left( -4 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -12x^2 - 11x + 36$